Accidents Happen
by CutieTheo
Summary: Theodore has these feelings of infantilism and it starts affecting him in life, will Dave and his brothers accept him for who he is?
1. Accidents Happen

I do not own the Chipmunks, Dave or any other related characters. All rights reserved for Ross Bagdasarian Jr and Bagdasarian Studios.

Accidents happen – Chapter 1

One morning in the Seville household, Theodore woke up in an unusual mood, he felt bored of growing up, but he needed something that guarantee him not to. Theodore walked down the stairs for breakfast, breaking wind when he got to the bottom of the stairs, whilst he was eating his breakfast, Alvin tiredly ate his. Theodore felt his stomach grumble signifying he needed to poop, but ignored it. Alvin's body tensed particularly his butt cheeks and farted really loud.

"Ew Alvin", exclaimed Simon.

Theodore giggled and farted as well the dining room smelt badly by the time Theodore finished passing gas.

"Theodore!" exclaimed Simon wafting his hand in front of his face.

"What? It's natural to break wind", said Theodore.

"I know, but can you at least keep it discreet?" asked Dave.

"Sorry I will", said Theodore.

"Right now that, that's settled who wants more waffles?" asked Dave.

"Me!" yelled Theodore.

"Hehe ok Theodore", said Dave chuckling.

"Dave can I ask you something?" asked Theodore.

"Go on", replied Dave.

"What if we were incontinent?" asked Theodore.

"What?" asked Dave confusedly.

"Theodore", said Simon rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What's he talking about?" asked Dave.

"Ok fine don't blame anyone ok, but you see in the wild we were never taught where to go to the bathroom, but since living with you, me and Alvin have grasped using the bathroom on our own and Theodore also, but Theodore was just curious on what would happen though if we were still, you know", replied Simon.

"Right ok I was just wasn't expected to be asked such a question, well Theodore can you make it to the bathroom ok?" asked Dave.

"I guess so", replied Theodore sheepishly.

"Right time to get ready for school", said Dave.

Alvin and Theodore groaned as they trudged upstairs to get ready for school.

Whilst upstairs, Simon pulled Theodore aside into their bedroom whilst Alvin brushed his teeth.

"You put me in a difficult position back there Theodore, by asking that, Dave thought we couldn't use the bathroom for its intended purpose", said Simon.

"Well I was curious as to what would happen though", said Theodore.

"Theodore, I would lay off the caffeinated drinks ok so that we don't have any problems at night", said Simon.

"Ok Simon", said Theodore.

"Good now lets get ready for school", said Simon.

Theodore had a thought that, 'what if I was incontinent? Can it be faked?' Theodore must have been day dreaming as Simon snapped him out of it.

"Theodore, Theodore", said Simon clicking his fingers to get his attention.

"Wha-what", said Theodore shaking his head.

"You ok Theodore?" asked Simon.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I'll just go get ready", replied Theodore.

"Ok Theodore", said Simon.

Dave waited patiently for his three boys to hop downstairs; he saw that two chipmunks hopped down and they were Simon and Alvin.

"Where's Theodore?" asked Dave.

Simon and Alvin shrugged prompting Dave to go upstairs to find Theodore lying on the floor in his room with his old baby things.

"What are you doing Theodore? We need to get you to school", asked Dave.

Theodore looked at Dave and he sighed as he got up and trudged out leaving Dave wondering, 'why was Theodore lying on the floor with his baby things?'

Dave shrugged and thought he was just taking a trip down memory lane. Dave walked downstairs and followed the three boys out the door to school, Theodore sat looking out the car window as he drove off and Dave was still thinking about what he saw this morning with the baby things. Theodore on the other hand was thinking about how nice diapers were on him when he was younger and he longed to wear them again, he thought by lying on the floor with the baby things would hint that he wanted diapers again, this failed. However, Dave doesn't know about this though.

When they arrived at school Dave asked Theodore if he could have a word with him, he told the other two to run along to school, they opened the door and hopped out.

"Look Dave about this morning, I wanted to look at my old things, you know reflect on what we been through", Theodore lied convincingly.

"Right ok Theodore, I was only looking out for you ok", said Dave.

"I know Dave, see you later", said Theodore.

"Ok Theodore, see you later", said Dave as Theodore hopped out and went to the school gates.

Theodore stomach still made gurgling noises, Theodore thought it might be hunger so he went to the cafeteria and filled his plate with various breakfast items like croissants, toast and an orange juice and paid for it. He went over to an empty table and sat and ate his second breakfast. When he finished he had 5 more minutes to drink his orange juice before his first lesson, which was English, he walked in and saw his brothers, and he went to his seat without looking at anyone. About 20 minutes into the lesson, he had a pain in his stomach and thought it would pass, but it persisted and Theodore put up his hand to ask to go to the bathroom, but the teacher didn't see him. He rubbed his achy stomach whilst holding his hand up, finally the teacher saw and Theodore was excused. On the way Theodore yelped in pain, struggling to keep himself from having an accident. Thankfully he got to the bathroom and did his business and washed his hands. He felt the pain fade away and he went back to English and did his work that the teacher came over and explained.

Before she walked away she whispered something in his ear.

"Did you make it?" asked Mrs Phoenix.

"Make what?" replied Theodore.

"Actually can I have a word with you outside please? Don't worry you aren't in trouble", asked Mrs Phoenix.

"Um ok", replied Theodore as he walked out.

Simon and Alvin looked at each other with confusion as they talked outside.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in there", said Mrs Phoenix.

"No it's ok, you didn't", said Theodore.

"Ok Theodore um you were in a lot of pain 15 minutes ago, are you ok?" asked Mrs Phoenix.

"Yeah I am now", replied Theodore.

"Look if you needed to go to the bathroom in the future, just get up and leave ok, you don't need to ask, I'll know", said Mrs Phoenix.

"O-k", said Theodore.

"Do you need any help with anything?" asked Mrs Phoenix.

"No everything's ok", replied Theodore.

"Ok, let's go back in then", said Mrs Phoenix.

Theodore and Mrs Phoenix went back in the classroom and Theodore went back to his work without a sound to anyone, the bell rang 10 minutes later. Theodore gathered his stuff and left without a word.

In the cafeteria he sat on his own again and his brothers went to his table to keep him company, he sighed as he saw his brothers approach his table.

"Can I help you guys?" asked Theodore.

"No, but why are you on your own?" replied Alvin.

"Hmm I don't know maybe I like my own space", said Theodore.

"Theodore the whole point of break and lunchtimes are to socialise and share interests", said Alvin.

"Yeah, but most people won't be into what I am", said Theodore.

"What do you mean?" asked Alvin.

"You wouldn't understand", replied Theodore as he left the cafeteria.

Alvin ran after him and caught up to him.

"Theodore is there something on your mind?" asked Alvin.

"No I'm fine Alvin now just leave me be", replied Theodore.

Theodore took off to his next class, leaving Alvin looking confused, he then walked to his next class and saw Theodore enter his classroom and sat in his usual seat and put his head on the desk. Alvin thought this wasn't like him something has to be bothering him. The rest of the school day went without any real drama.

The final bell rang to signify the end of the school day and Theodore trudged out of school carrying his things and went in the car with his brothers.

"So how was school?" asked Dave.

"Pretty good", replied Simon.

"It was ok", said Alvin.

"Well do you know what I think of school?" asked Theodore.

"Huh", replied Alvin.

"What?" asked Dave.

"I think school is the biggest pile of garbage in the world", replied Theodore.

"Um Theodore that is because you don't interact with anyone", said Alvin.

"Alvin, I don't need to interact with anyone that doesn't have the same interests as me", said Theodore.

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you're trying to pry", asked Alvin.

"Alvin please I would rather us not be in motion when I tell you", replied Theodore.

"Fine I'll wait until we get home", said Alvin annoyed.

Theodore stared out the car window as they drove back home and during this time; he really needed to go to the bathroom again, but he tried ignoring it until they got home. Dave noticed Theodore squirming in his seat and knew he couldn't hold it much longer and he pulled over to the annoyance of Simon and Alvin as Theodore hopped out and went to the bathroom on the road side, when he was done, he went back in the car.

"Theodore, what did I say about the fizzy drink?" asked Simon annoyed.

"Simon", said Dave sternly.

"Sorry Dave, sorry Theodore", said Simon going red from embarrassment.

"Ok Theodore there's something I must ask, this hasn't happened before, is there a problem?" asked Dave gently.

"I don't think there is Dave, but I did feel that I might have had an accident at school today in English though, but luckily I didn't", replied Theodore.

"Hmm that might be a problem", said Dave.

"What do you mean Dave? I'm not incontinent", asked Theodore.

"I know, but something isn't adding up, I think we should see a doctor just to be sure", replied Dave.

"You think I might be?" asked Theodore.

"Well that urge to pee came on very quickly right", replied Dave.

"Yeah it kind of did", said Theodore.

"I'm sure it'll be nothing", said Dave reassuringly.

**Ok that is all for Chapter 1! This is my first FanFic be nice!**


	2. Bedwetting

Chapter 2: Theodore bedwets

Once back home, Dave thought about what happened on the way back and decided it would've been a one off thing and probably wouldn't occur again. He however wanted to talk to Theodore again when Alvin and Simon went to do their usual activities upon getting home from school.

"Theodore, can I talk to you in the kitchen away from those two?" asked Dave gently as he directed him to the kitchen.

"Dave, it wasn't my fault", replied Theodore sheepishly as he walked in the kitchen.

"Theodore, relax you haven't done anything wrong ok, I just wanted to talk to you in confidence that I won't judge you in any way and I'll just listen to you ok and won't disclose this to anyone without your input", said Dave soothingly.

"Ok", said Theodore.

"Ok Theodore, I wanted to talk about what happened on the way back from school, now I understand that your body is smaller than a human and therefore would need to get rid of urine more frequently", said Dave.

"Dave, it was a one-off thing I drank a little too much that's all, I'll be more careful with my fluid intake ok", said Theodore.

"Well if you're sure that caused it then we'll just limit your fluid intake at school then", said Dave.

"Is that it Dave?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah I think so, I won't take you to a doctor if it was your fluid intake", replied Dave.

"Sigh' ok Dave", said Theodore as he trudged out the kitchen.

Dave looked at Theodore with a look of concern as he trudged out the kitchen.

"Hmm it might pass", said Dave to himself.

When dinner was ready, Dave was very quiet which made it awkward especially for Theodore as he ate his dinner. The silence was punishing to Theodore and he had to break the silence.

"That does it, I know what you are all thinking, you think I can't hold my bladder well I can and I am not incapable of doing this", said Theodore.

"No Theodore we don't think that at all, honest", said Simon.

"Why am I feeling like you are thinking that then?" asked Theodore.

"Um boys I spoke with Theodore earlier on and…" began Dave.

"Dave, don't tell them anything, you promised it would be confidential!" yelled Theodore as he stormed up to the boys' bedroom.

"I'll talk to him Dave", said Simon.

"No Simon, I need to, I breached the code of trust between me and Theodore, I did say I wouldn't disclose this", said Dave.

Simon nodded to signal that he understood.

Dave got up from the table and went up to the boys' bedroom and saw Theodore lying on his bed with his arms folded against his chest.

"Theo, I wanted to apologise ok, I shouldn't have said anything", said Dave.

"Then why did you?" asked Theodore angrily.

"Well you did kinda brought it up Theo", replied Dave.

"I wouldn't have needed to though, I felt so uncomfortable sitting there knowing that the silence was a consequence of what happened on the way back from school", said Theodore.

"It's ok Theodore, this can be forgotten, I'll forget about it as of now ok", said Dave soothingly.

"Really", said Theodore.

"Yeah I'll pretend that it didn't happen ok", said Dave.

"Thanks Dave you always know what to say", said Theodore cheerily.

"Ok how about we finish our dinner just the two of us?" asked Dave.

"Ok Dave", replied Theodore as he hopped downstairs.

Dave and Theodore sat together at the dinner table and ate the rest of their dinner as if nothing occurred. He and Dave washed the dishes and went to watch a film in the living room.

That night however will change everything forever, as Theodore became tired and went to bed after the film and instantly fell asleep. Alvin was in his bed and as was Simon uncharacteristically, he usually is in the basement working on an experiment, but the day's activities had worn him out. Theodore slept like a baby and Dave walked in after he fallen asleep to plant a kiss good night.

Theodore dreamt of being nourished by Dave and his older brothers, he dreamt that he was a baby and was treated like one to his pleasure however as this is a dream whatever occurs in his subconscious occurs in the real world that he appears to be sleeping. Theodore was in a very deep sleep when the full effect of the dream came through in the real world. Theodore started urinating without feeling it whilst sleeping.

The next morning Dave came in and saw Theodore looking so cute sleeping that he hate to wake him, but before he could, Theodore stirred and moved around a little, Theodore felt the coldness of his sheets and duvet and this woke him.

"What the?" said Theodore tiredly.

"Theodore what's wrong?" asked Dave.

"Oh Dave, um well I uh I", replied Theodore nervously.

Dave saw that Theodore was getting nervous and he saw the wet sheets so he did his best to calm him down.

"It's ok Theodore, I'm sure it's a one off thing", said Dave comfortingly.

"So you're not mad", said Theodore.

"No of course not Theodore, I couldn't get mad at you for this, come on, go grab a shower and I'll take care of the rest", said Dave soothingly.

"Thanks Dave", said Theodore as he ran to the bathroom and took a shower.

Dave stripped his bed and thought 'this isn't right something has to be bothering him or could it be medical?'

Dave took Theodore's sheets to the landing where Simon saw him heading downstairs and was curious on why he was taking only Theodore's.

"Uh Dave what you doing?" asked Simon.

"Um Simon, can we talk downstairs?" replied Dave.

"Sure Dave", said Simon.

Simon followed Dave downstairs; Dave decided to leave Theodore's sheets in the washroom for after he took the boys to school.

"Ok so are you going to tell me why you only took Theodore's sheets down?" asked Simon.

"Ok I'm worried about Theodore, ok I was going to wake him, but he woke himself and found that he had wet the bed", replied Dave.

"What Theodore? No", said Simon.

"Has he ever wet before?" asked Dave.

"No never, don't worry I'm sure it's a one time thing", replied Simon.

"Ok just keep an eye on him at school today for me, he might feel anxious or nervous about it", said Dave.

"Ok Dave", said Simon.

Theodore walked downstairs shaking from nerves of this morning's events and Simon saw that he is nervous about being around him now.

"Theodore, what's wrong?" asked Dave.

"Nothing I'm just a little cold", replied Theodore defensively.

Simon looked questionably at him and he actually wasn't cold nor was the room so he suspected he was lying to avoid questioning.

"It's ok Theodore, I know why you're nervous", said Simon.

"What, no you don't", said Theodore.

"It's ok Theodore, I don't think less of you because you wet the bed, most kids do", said Simon.

"Not at my age, Simon, I don't know what's wrong with me", said Theodore sheepishly.

"Relax Theodore, I don't want you to worry about what happened this morning ok, Dave is taking care of everything so it should run smoothly tomorrow", said Simon calmly.

"Actually Theo, I know I said I wouldn't take you to a doctor, but promise me that if you wake up wet tomorrow morning that you allow me to talk to the doctor about it, I'm not sure it will be a one off thing", said Dave comfortingly.

"Ok I promise Dave", said Theodore.

Theodore felt bad about leaving Dave with his sheets, but he looked at his situation now and the thoughts came back, 'What if I pretend that I don't know what's going on with me when I wake tomorrow?'

"Boys, time for me to get you three to school", said Dave.

"School, but Dave I…" Theodore tried to object and Simon placed a paw on Theodore's shoulder for assurance.

"Theodore everything will be ok, I promise you that nobody, I mean nobody will find out about you bedwetting ok", said Simon.

"Ok Simon", said Theodore.

Dave drove them to school, Theodore quivering like a leaf as he saw the other kids; Simon put a reassuring paw on Theodore's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Simon asked with a hint of concern.

Theodore nodded to indicate he was ready.

"Don't worry Theodore; everything will be ok", said Simon.

"What's up Theodore?" asked Alvin.

"Nothing", replied Theodore.

"Alvin leave him alone", said Simon.

"Ok, ok no need to be aggressive about it", said Alvin.

They didn't notice Theodore has already entered the classroom; once they realised what time it is they rushed in before they were marked late. Theodore sniffed his fur and it smelled his fur and it smelt of urine from his bedwetting incident. He tried not let it bother him until break-time when he plans to go to the sports facility and take a quick shower.

The lesson flew by without any drama however when Theodore was walking out the classroom; he departed the school to the sports facility next to the school building. He snuck into the changing rooms and stripped off to take a 5 minute shower, he thoroughly washed his fur. Once he finished, he used the hand drier to dry his fur, he put his hoodie back on and walked out the changing just in time for next lesson.

The next lesson was Maths with Miss Stone, in the lesson they were learning square roots; Simon effortlessly copied the notes that Miss Stone wrote on the board. She wrote some sums on the board for the class to do themselves in their exercise books. Theodore looked out the window not really paying attention; he just sighed as he day-dreamed what he dreamt the previous night; Simon looked over and saw that Theodore wasn't concentrating. He went over to Theodore's desk and helped him get the notes down. Alvin grew jealous of the fact he had to do everything for himself and not get any assistance from Simon.

"I think Theodore is up to speed now", said Alvin.

"Well he's not capable of getting up to speed Alvin and besides you never do the work anyway", said Simon.

"I have to do everything for myself, I never get assistance from you", said Alvin.

"That's because you look like you can do it yourself", said Simon.

Alvin was getting hot under the collar and without thinking blurted out.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a bedwetter like Theo".

The class went silent. Alvin realised what he just said and clapped his paw over his mouth in shock. Theodore was sat in his seat frozen into place as he heard his embarrassing secret mistakenly blurted out in front of the class. The guilt was too much for Alvin as he ran out the classroom; Simon looked at Theodore who stared into space in horror. Simon heard whispers from the class; from what he could gather it was about Theodore.

"Theodore do you want to go outside?" asked Simon.

Theodore nodded silently as he ran out of the classroom with a blush. Simon didn't want Theodore to go back to class so he took his bag and his own. They went to the library to avoid anyone, Theodore was distraught over what transpired in the classroom; Simon couldn't blame him, but he is going to have stern words to say to Alvin.

Theodore was tormented the next few hours of the school day and Alvin tried to be all goody, goody, but Theodore looked mad at him. Dave came to pick them up, but was surprised to see Theodore in a bad mood and Alvin sitting as far away from Theodore. Dave thought that this was strange, something must have happened; as he drove home they were silent. When they arrived home Theodore walked in the living room, sat on the sofa and hung his head, closing his eyes, taking deep breaths. Dave sensed that there was conflict between Alvin and Theodore so he wanted to get to the bottom of this at dinner. Dave cooked an early dinner so that they can have a good chat over issues. Dave noticed that Theodore was still in a bad mood over what happened in Maths.

"Ok so what's going on between you two?" Dave asked glancing at Alvin and Theodore.

"Well Dave, Alvin and Simon got into an argument during Maths, Alvin got worked up and blurted out that I was a bedwetter", replied Theodore trying to hold back tears.

"What? In front of the class?" asked Dave in shock.

Theodore nodded covering his eyes as he sobbed as Simon comforted him as best he could causing Dave's expression to harden and turned to Alvin who gulped.

"Out of everything you have done Alvin; this is by far the worst thing you could ever do to a family member! Theodore is very sensitive and I trusted you not to let anyone know! You've let me down Alvin!" yelled Dave.

"I'm sorry Dave", said Alvin.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Alvin! You're grounded for a month with no TV or video games! Now go to your room and think about the embarrassment you've caused Theodore!" ordered Dave.

"Yes Dave", said Alvin as he trudged to his room.

"I'm sorry Alvin did this to you, I truly am; is there anything I can do?" asked Dave sympathetically.

"Yes you can, yesterday would be nice", replied Theodore as he walked out the dining room barely touched his dinner.

Dave looked on with sympathy as he watched Theodore lie on the couch facing the blank screen of the TV.

"Simon can I ask what your argument was about?" asked Dave.

"I don't actually know, but it really wasn't an argument it was Alvin being jealous that I helped Theodore with his work this one time and it escalated from there", replied Simon.

"Right thank you Simon", said Dave gratefully.

**A/N for those who may be confused I'm portraying Theodore in this Fanfiction from personal experience.**


End file.
